finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey III
Destiny Odyssey III, titled The Pride of Youth, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows the Onion Knight's search for his crystal and has a difficulty rating of four stars. This is the first storyline to chronologically end and directly precedes Destiny Odyssey VI. This storyline is also notable for being the only storyline in the Destiny Odyssey series with Enigma tiles as well as having some deceptive Chaos Pieces, wherein the first, while it does actually present a Chaos character, does not entail a battle, and the second triggers a battle with a Cosmos character but is represented with a Chaos Piece (although it should be noted that Terra was being controlled by them). Story The Onion Knight is traveling with Terra in search of their crystals. After the Onion Knight talks their way out of a battle with Exdeath, Terra senses a strange aura and soon looses control of herself and her powers, attacking the Onion Knight. The Onion Knight, rather than running away, stays to fight Terra and return her to normal, but is then whisked away by the Cloud of Darkness. The Onion Knight then encounters Cosmos who tells him that the only way for him to retrieve his crystal his to defeat the Cloud of Darkness, which puts into question of whether the Knight's habit of only using his head instead of his heart is the right thing to do. When the Knight finally finds Terra, the Cloud of Darkness appears to try and coax the Onion Knight into serving under her. The Knight finally realizes his inner courage and instead defeats the Cloud of Darkness and obtains his crystal. Level Bonus Stages Hover your mouse over the abbreviations on the map for a more detailed description on the story piece. Destiny Odyssey III-1 :"The boy and girl are swept into battle, not knowing the true meaning of strength..." This first stage introduces the Enigma tile: what these contain are a mystery until the player examines them or at least places their home area adjacent to them. These tiles are colored in mauve on the map to the right. Expect to see more of these tiles in the following stages. The player begins with four Destiny Points. To earn the most DP when the stage ends, defeat the Counterfeit Youth at C4, then head to F4 and chain the Imaginary Soldier and the Ephemeral Vision to earn two more DP, ending the stage with three. Destiny Odyssey III-2 :"His greatest skills, intelligence and luck... For one clever enough to anticipate traps, even the toughest trials are treated as sport." The second stage, unusually, features less enemies than in the first stage. Again, many pieces are hidden on Enigma tiles, including a Potion and a treasure chest. The player begins with five Destiny Points. To earn the most DP possible, defeat the Ephemeral Vision at C2, then move to E2 and chain the Capricious Thief and Delusory Warlock. Defeat the Counterfeit Wraith at G3, then move to the Stigma of Chaos to end the stage with four DP. | Hand = Cracked Shield | Armor = Rusted Armor | Accessories = The Rotten, Soul of the Sovereign | Brave Attacks = Scoop Art (ground), Scoop Art (midair) | Summon = Cactuar | HP Attacks = Tidal Flame | Other Info = None | DP Chance = None }} Destiny Odyssey III-3 :"Overconfidence and curiosity... The naïve youth has yet to learn what's caused the severe mistake he has made." The third stage contains the Automatic version of the Phoenix summon. It also contains the Expert battle piece, which is concealed by an Enigma tile. It guards the Full Metal Staff. The player begins with five Destiny Points. While the target is a Chaos Piece, there is no boss on this stage, rather it triggers a cutscene which ends with level tally. To end the stage with seven DP, move to B3 and chain the Imaginary Champion and Counterfeit Wraith, then defeat the Imitation Despot at E1 and move to H4 to chain the Counterfeit Wraith and the Delusory Warlock. | Defense = 37 | Luck = 18 | Brave = Varies | Weapon = Varies | Head = Plumed Hat | Hand = Power Armlet | Armor = Poncho | Accessories = None | Brave Attacks = Light Crest (ground), Thunder Crest, Mine, Dynamite (midair), Light Crest (midair) | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Flare (ground), Flare (midair), Starfall (midair) | Other Info = Appears as an Enigma tile | DP Chance = Win battle for +1 DP }} | Accessories = Defense Cuff x4, Near Death x2 | Brave Attacks = Tentacle of Pain, Tentacle of Suffering | Summon = None | HP Attacks = Anti-Air Particle Beam, Range Particle Beam, Wrath Particle Beam (midair), 0-Form Particle Beam, Fusillade Particle Beam | Other Info = Appears after obtaining a three-star completion bonus | DP Chance = Win for +2 DP }} Destiny Odyssey III-4 :"Ingenuity and intelligence are not infallible, but misfortune is never far away. Is the youth worthy of his title?" In this stage, the player begins with five Destiny Points. Once again the goal is a Chaos Piece, which normally indicates a boss battle against a warrior of Chaos, but the warrior the Onion Knight fights is actually Terra. This fight is not very difficult, and it can be won by using Onion Knight's quick melee attacks against Terra before she is able to cast Tornado. Alternatively, the player can bait Terra into using Tornado and then attacking immediately after the move finishes. Destiny Odyssey III-5 :"By understanding himself, and acknowledging others, the youth may recover a light brighter than any he's yet known..." This is the final stage before the Onion Knight fights the Cloud of Darkness. There are a few locked areas that bar his way to her. The player begins with four Destiny Points. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines